


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by satella89



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satella89/pseuds/satella89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chamberlake Fluff Oneshot - Faye's comment regarding dreaming about Diana is troubling Cassie who eventually needs to know the truth about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

I don’t own anything from the TSC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The earlier events were playing over and over in Cassie's head, no matter how much she tried to brush it off she just couldn't. Her girl was dreaming about another girl. How could she just ignore that? When she heard Faye saying her dreams usually involve Diana it was like a knife to the heart. No, screw the heart, it was like a hundred knives all over her body. It took all her will power to ignore the comment so they could find the crystal. But now that the night was over and they were sitting at home she couldn't let it go any longer. She had to know, even if the answer was not one she wanted to hear. "Why are you dreaming about Diana?" Cassie asked not looking up from her book.

"What are you talking about now?" Faye looked over at the blonde.

"At the carnival, you said your dreams usually involve Diana." Cassie wanted to look up at Faye so bad, but she was terrified of what she would see in those hypnotic eyes, what if Faye wanted Diana instead of her?

"Is this jealousy I am sensing?" Faye cocked an eyebrow as she got up form her seat.

"Faye.." Cassie closed her book setting it on the table, "I'm trying to talk seriously to you here."

"And I'm not?" Faye gave Cassie her trademark smirk and sat on the table in front of her.

"Faye!" Cassie sighed feeling like she wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Would you relax. Jeeze. Take a chill pill girl."

Cassie stood up and started pacing back and forth, "Why are you dreaming about Diana? Would you rather be with her then me? Does she have something I don't? Is this just a-"

The brunette grabbed her hand, "I said nightmares Cassie, not dreams. I believe my exact words were: I've had at least a dozen nightmares start this way, most of them involve you. She's been in my nightmares Babe, not my dreams. Those are reserved for you and only you."

"You mean it?" Cassie asked with tears threatening to fall form her crystal blue eyes, "You don't dream of her?"

"Yes I mean it. Only you." Faye pulled her down onto her lap, "You really thought I'd want Diana over you?"

Cassie nodded, "I'm sorry. I got scared.. And jealous.." she waited for Faye to gloat about being right, but all was quiet.

Faye looked at her girlfriend, she knew she would usually say something about being right at the moment but all she could think about was how much she loved the uptight annoying little blonde that was sitting on her lap. She leaned in and kissed Cassie's lips softly who slightly gasped at the contact. Cassie opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Faye's finger on her lips, "I love you Cassie."

Her eyes went wide, did Faye just say the 'l' word? "Faye I-"

"No. I love you Cassie. And I know it doesn't always seem like it, I know I can be a huge bitch. But I love you. I love you so much. I want you, I want us. There is no one else in the world that-"

"Faye!" Cassie put her hand over the brunette's mouth, "I love you too."

"You do?" Faye's eyes light up.

"Yes, I do. Now come on." Cassie stood up offering her hand.

"Where to?" Faye took her hand slightly confused.

"Bed room." Cassie grinned as she led the way.

"I like that idea." Faye said returning the grin.


End file.
